Ron y Hermione:Un cuento real una historia de amor
by Hadiitah
Summary: Ron y Hermione llevan casi dos años viviendo juntos, pero una noche Ron se pone a reflexionar de todo el amor que siente por ella...


**Nota autora: Todos loa personajes, son de la creación de J.K.Rowling, autora de la saga Harry Potter. **

"_**Un cuento real, una historia de amor..." **_

Despertó con la garganta seca. Necesitaba urgente un vaso de agua. Así que se levantó de la cama, cuidando no despertar a la chica que dormía a su lado. Luego de servirse un refrescante vaso de jugo, volvió a su habitación con la intención de dormir. A eso iba, pero al acostarse y ver como Hermione dormía plácidamente, no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos. Se quedó contemplándola como lo hacía la mayoría de la veces en que ella no se daba cuenta. Y comenzó a recordar como había vuelto a su vida, pero para quedarse. A pesar que llevaban casi dos años juntos, cada vez que veía a la muchacha algo afloraba de su corazón y no podía evitar sonreír. Bendijo ese día sábado de agosto en que fue a buscarla a la estación King Cross luego de seis meses en que se escribían, se pensaban, y soñaban cada noche con el otro...

Recordó: ese día se levantó temprano, porque de impaciencia, no había logrado dormir en toda la noche. Luego de ducharse, y de tomar una taza de café, se fue. Iba lo mas rápido que podía, porque quería llegar antes que la muchacha para sorprenderla. Sin embargo, cuando llego al andén, sólo había un tren, y estaba subiendo pasajeros para continuar con el viaje.

- Maldición, ya se tiene que haber ido a casa... – pensó, pues con lo que conocía a Hermione, sabía que se había aburrido de esperarlo. Se dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa, cuándo la vió. Estaba sentada en su maleta en un rincón de la estación, y se veía hermosa con su cabello en una destartalada coleta, con un vestido plateado y unos zapatos de tacón. No lo vió acercarse, porque estaba pensando... Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado después de que salieran del colegio y derrotaran a Voldemort: Harry y Ginny se habían casado, Ron era uno de los aurores mas destacados del departamento, y ella... se había ido a Francia para especializarse en la carrera de Medimagia que cursaba. Se emocionó al recordar la primera carta que Ron le había enviado hacía seis meses atrás, cuando comenzó todo. En ese simple pedazo de papel, quedaron grabadas las palabras que la joven jamás olvidaría: "no me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí, hasta que te fuiste... El día que me desperté luego de tu partida, y comprendí por fin que no te vería todos los días como siempre, mi vida se volvió rutina y se comenzó a apagar... Eras tan especial para mí, y yo, ciego, no me daba cuenta, que cuando ya no te tuve a mi lado, descubrí que te amaba con todo mi corazón..." De repente, sintió una cálida mano que se posaba en su hombro, y una voz conocida que le dijo a su oído:

- Sigues tan guapa como el último día que te vi...

Se levantó, y se volteo a ver con una sonrisa en la cara a Ron: igual como lo recordaba. Con jeans, una camisa a cuadros y el mismo cabello pelirrojo de siempre, claro que un poco mas desordenado por la suave brisa que corría a esa hora de la mañana. Sin esperar nada, se lanzó a su cuello, y se abrazaron sintiendo como sus corazones latían al mismo compás. Se separaron un poco, y lentamente se fundieron en un suave beso. No como el beso que se dieron el día de la guerra contra Voldemort luego de destruir la copa de Hufflepuff, sino que uno calmado y donde se demostraban todo el amor que sentían por el otro.

Después de salir de la estación, Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione mientras se dirigían a la casa de este. Hablaban animadamente sobre como les había ido en sus nuevos trabajos, los casos que el muchacho tenía que resolver y la gran cantidad de problemas que habían en las clínicas de París, por parte de la castaña. Al llegar a casa del pelirrojo, acomodaron las cosas de Hermione, y Ron propuso salir a caminar para conversar todas las cosas que se les venían nuevas ahora. Desde hacían seis meses hablaban por carta, y luego de la declaración amorosa que le hizo el muchacho a Hermione, estaban planeando que la chica volviera a vivir a Londres, pero con él. Como pareja. Se querían, ambos lo sabían desde hacía casi 3 años, pero no habían sido aun lo suficientemente fuertes como para hablar ese tema. Pero cuándo Hermione se fue, ahí fue cuando Ron decidió confesarle todo lo que sentía, y durante todo el tiempo que hablaron, logro que la chica aceptara volver y empezar con él una relación, para así lograr tener una familia. Luego de su llegada, los días empezaron a brillar para los dos. Pasaban horas en la casa de Ron, y ahora, de ambos, tratando de adaptarse a que ahora había un "nosotros" para hablar. Poco a poco empezaron a acostumbrarse a besarse en público, ya que incluso el besarse a solas los avergonzaba, pero luego era algo tan natural en ellos, que ya no les importaba hacerlo en su casa o en medio de la calle. La primera noche que durmieron juntos, luego de que Hermione llegara desde París, decidieron sin hablar que nunca se separarían, y que antes cualquier cosa, estaba su amor para vencer cada obstáculo que se les atravesara.

Sin embargo, todo parecía un sueño. Se acordó la primera vez que la vió en el expreso de Hogwarts cuándo iban a cruzar primer curso: una muchacha con ojos marrones, pelo enmarañado, y muy bien vestida con el uniforme del colegio. Luego de derrotar al troll de Quirrell, se hizo amiga de ellos, y comenzaron a juntarse. Era su amiga, siempre la vió como eso, mas cuando en cuarto curso la vió con ese hermoso vestido rosa pálido, y del brazo del "pelado odioso" de Krum, no supo como explicar las ganas que le dieron de matarlo, y ser él quién hiciera girar en la pista de baile a la muchacha. Jamás pensó que poco a poco empezaría a pensar mas en ella, pero no cómo la amiga estudiosa y adicta a las reglas que siempre fue, sino como la adolescente que ante sus ojos se convertía en mujer. Un sentimiento de esperanza nació en su corazón cuando ella le lanzó los canarios en sexto luego de que lo viera "comiéndose" a besos con Lavender. Nunca, ninguno aceptó lo que sentían por el otro, pero cuándo en la gran batalla de Hogwarts luego de bajar a la cámara de los secretos, ella se le lanzó a su cuello para besarlo, ya que no sabían que pasaría con sus vidas desde ahí en adelante, toda confusión dentro de sí se disolvió al notar que desde que la vió, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. Sólo esperaba que nunca la rutina o alguna traición acabara con su cuento de hadas, ya que cada minuto, cada comida, cada risa, cada momento amándose con ella, era una de las experiencias mas maravillosas que tenía.

Pero no podía dejar de negarlo: le parecía un sueño todo lo que estaba viviendo, y temía despertar. El sólo echo de amanecer y ver que a su lado no estaba Hermione, le provocaba un dolor en el pecho terrible. No quería ni imaginarlo. Pero, era tan raro: desde siempre se había llevado mal con la muchacha... Y eran todo lo contrario: él, desordenado, flojo, despistado y despreocupado por las consecuencias. En cambio, ella era siempre organizada, estudiosa, obediente con las reglas, y examinaba con detalles los pro y los contra de alguna situación. Mientras estaban en Hogwarts, discutían a cada momento por estupideces, mientras Harry sólo replicaba para que dejaran de pelear. Y a veces era como si volvieran a estar en su colegio: ella decía algo, y él no estaba de acuerdo, así que comenzaban a reñir. Sin embargo, no duraban mucho peleados. Al anochecer, se abrazaban y todos los problemas que habían tenido durante el día se esfumaban, solo para dejarlos disfrutar de la cercanía de tenerse el uno al otro, de disfrutar su aroma y de explorarse a fondo.

Aún no podía descubrir la real razón por la que la castaña le gustaba. No podía, ni quería, negar que era hermosa, inteligente, leal, valiente... Pero esa Hermione no fue la que lo enamoró, aunque esa le daba el toque racional a su relación. Fue la Hermione tierna, preocupada, alegre, sensible, pero a la vez decidida, la que logró hacerlo olvidar todos sus temores al rechazo y hacer que le declarara su amor. Y ahora, no le importaba tener que luchar con el mismísimo Voldemort para poder seguir con la castaña a su lado, porque el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, oler su dulce aroma a flores y ver esa sonrisa maravillosa que le dedicaba cada vez que lo veía, no tenía precio. Sólo deseaba hacerla feliz. Por esto, cada vez que llegaba a casa y como siempre estaba Hermione en el sofá leyendo, el solía saludarla con amor y le llevaba algo. Mas de mil veces la chica le había dicho que no necesitaba llegar a casa con un gran ramo de rosas o millones de chocolates, porque el sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, sus ojos azules en ella, su voz, o el simple contacto de sus labios, bastaban para hacerla vivir en un paraíso...

Deseaba con toda su alma, poder dormir a su lado, comer con ella y amarla hasta el último de sus días. Era su motivo para levantarse en las mañanas, para hacer rápido su trabajo y así poder llegar temprano a casa, y mas que nada, para vivir. Añoraba tener muchos pelirrojos de ojos marrones por su hogar, y así poder olvidar todas las veces en que discutían por tonterías y pasaban días enteros enojados.

¡Y ya era tanto lo que habían tenido que soportar en todo el tiempo en que habían estado juntos!. Desde que Hermione había regresado a Londres a vivir con él, tuvo que abandonar su trabajo en Francia, empezar a viajar con regularidad los tres primeros meses para arreglar lo del traslado laboral. Él había tenido que ver todo lo de la compra de una casa nueva, ya que el departamento donde vivía Ron era muy pequeño para los dos, y mas aun si querían tener una familia numerosa. Pero todo eso ya era cosa del pasado. Llevaban poco mas de año y medio viviendo juntos en una cómoda casita en las afueras de Londres, y todavía sentían ese cálido temblor que los recorría suavemente desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza cuándo se abrazaban o se besaban. Lo último que veían al dormir eran los ojos del otro. Si hasta solían encontrarse en sueños y se despertaban cada vez que el otro se levantaba de la cama.

- Ron... ¿qué pasa amor?... vuélvete a dormir, mañana debes despertarte temprano para entregar ese informe...- dijo suavemente la castaña, ya que se había despertado al notar que Ron aún no so dormía.

- Ya voy cielo, solo pensaba algunas cosas...

- Ok, pero duerme luego, o mañana no te podré despertar...- se levantó un poco, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego se abrazó de su cintura y volvió a dormir.

Ron rió. Era tal la costumbre que tenían de dormir abrazados, que cada jueves que a Hermione le tocaba turno nocturno en el hospital, o las veces que él tenía que quedarse de guardia en algún lugar, al llegar el otro estaba abrazado a su almohada tratando de buscar en ella un poco del aroma del que no estaba sólo para no sentirlo lejos.

No entendía bien cómo un amor podía superar tantas cosas seguir intacto, pero tal como le dijo una vez Hermione cuando él se lo comentó: "si un amor es verdadero, ni el tiempo ni la distancia son razones suficientes para olvidarlo". Y él sabía que era así. A pesar que con la castaña habían pasado casi un año lejos sin verse, y que habían estado a millones de kilómetros de distancia, habían logrado mantener viva la llama de su amor, y habían sido capaces de formar una vida en común, aceptándose con defectos y virtudes, ayudándose en la buenas y en las malas, a amándose irracionalmente contra viento y mareas. Sólo esperaba vivir muchos años más al lado de su castaña adorada, y que todo fuera como en un cuento de hadas, donde al dormirse por las noches, apareciera la palabra "fin" y al día siguiente la frase "había una vez" los hiciera despertar. Pero esto, no era un cuento de hadas, era un cuento real.. su historia de amor.

Y con este último pensamiento, logró conciliar el sueño y se quedó dormido abrazando a su Hermione y con una sonrisa en los labios, porque de una u otra forma supo el día que ese amor se acabara en la tierra, sería el día en que ambos estuvieran amándose en un lugar mejor, donde el amor verdadero no tiene fin.

_**Fin**_

_**Nota autora: Hola!!... aquí dejando un nuevo one short sobre Ron/Hermione. Por si no se nota, son mi pareja favorita de la saga... **_

_**Esta historia nació de una canción, pero no la pude poner porque "no esta permitido" (grr!!)... Bueno... ojalá que les guste, y espero que me dejen un pequeño "review". Que no les cueste mucho, aunque sea, dense la mitad del tiempo que tomaron para leer esto, en decirme que les pareció, alguna crítica, que no les gusto, etc... "l que sea su cariño" :)...**_

_**Espero verlos pronto, tal ves ahora con algo de Harry/Ginny o Remus/TonKs... según mi inspiración... Nos vemos... **_

_**Saludos y polvos de hadas...**_

_**HadiiTah **_


End file.
